


The Curiosity of Youth

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, bratty bottoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: Peter's spent lifetimes, years and years past the rights of any man, accompanied by the only things he values: freedom from all that which would shackle him, the endless game, and youth eternal. Neverland had offered him everything he'd ever wanted in comprehensive, engulfing abundance, yet when faced with its end he still is not satisfied. Now he's lost all those things; living each day dependent on his one-time enemy, feeling the bonds of mortality, humanity, wrap warm around him and hold him down, and he must learn to be satisfied.Title subject to change





	1. The Lure That Bobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java1/gifts).



> For the record, I don't condone spanking children, nor do I think it's very good parenting, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't have children. Although if you're taking parenting advice from fanfiction, much less Captain Hook, you probably have bigger problems. Plus they might have sex eventually, knowing myself they almost definitely will, so yeah that would get awkward. This takes place directly after Rumple stabs Pan, and ignores Pan's curse. Emma and Regina are together, though it's only casually mentioned. Story completely ignores CaptainSwan.

Rumple's knife plunges into his back, and a sharp pain arrests all his senses, even his faculty; a more acute suffering than he's ever been subjected to wracks his frame. He gasps, the ache screaming because he, himself, does not have the breath for it. Shaking in Rumplestilskins's arms, his vision goes black around the edges. He blinks a few times, feels himself falling, and then darkness takes him.

><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When he wakes, the light from the sun burns his eyes and he feels a weight on his body he hasn't felt in so long, that life feels like a dream. It's like the pain from being stabbed has left the wound to seep into the rest of his body, soak him in a duller but more encompassing, present-minded discomfort. He closes his eyes again with a groan of pain. His thoughts are fuzzy, and he can't seem to focus, the only things he can think about are the pain, his apparent failure, and the vague but stinging wish he'd not been swept up in the game and had killed them all when he'd had the chance.

"Stop Regina! We can't kill him! Look at him, you'd be killing a child!" Emma yells, grabbing the evil queen's raised hand. The noise hurts Peter's ears, it's too loud, the words only partially make sense. He can decode the feeling in them though. He always liked Miss Swan, actually; it was circumstance he needed to kill her son. And because it was what was best for himself, as well. He doesn't pretend to be noble.

"I won't be killing a child, I'll be killing a monster. Now step aside! He tried to kill our son! Do you really think he won't do the same to us?!" Regina snarls at Emma while trying to push her out of the way.

"We _don't_ know that." Swan declares, and Pan can see from his squinting position, her pleading, hopeful, entreating eyes. He really did like her. Regina throws her fists down with a disgruntled but begrudgingly persuaded sound and Pan thinks there must really be something between those two, because he should have been a charred shell ages ago.

Emma looks relieved, but not consoled or relaxed, "I'm not saying I don't want to kill him myself a little bit. More than a little bit," Emma reasons taking Regina's hand, "but it wouldn't be right. We'd regret it. Look at him, he's almost the same age as Henry. Even you couldn't live with that."

Peter's eyes shift around, trying to focus, and he spots Belle. He wonders how much _she_ must want to kill him, because judging from her constant, unabashed weeping and from the despaired crumple she makes on the ground, Rumple _is_ dead.

"Fine, Ms. Swan! But what are your plans with him, exactly? Should we just let him go? Let him fly back to Neverland and lick his wounds?" Regina snarks, but with her voice shaking like it sometimes does, as she takes her hand back.

"No," a voice sounds, and it's from a surprising sector to Pan, and likely, if the man's stayed true to his character with his new friends, everyone else's as well, "I'll take care of him. We don't even know if he still has magic, we don't know anything yet. And I've known him much longer than any of you. Let me have him." Captian Hook implores in a quiet, but determined voice.

"What are _you_ gonna do with him?" Emma asks in wonder.

"Yes, Pirate, what _are_ you going to do with him?" Regina repeats with thinly veiled contempt.

"Well, I'm not going to kill him, loves," Hook smirks, "but if he is still a threat, if he's still dangerous, trust me, I have far more grievances with him than either of you." He smiles, though it is a bit grim, "and far better judgement in determining whether he's really no longer magic." The Captian does not elaborate further, the others recieving no more explanation than a staunch stare.

Peter allows himself relax at this conclusion, head falling more to the side, as he lets the heaviness of his eyelids win at last, allowing the darkness to replace the terrible enormity of his new ability to feel so much as discomfort.

><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Peter wakes again he feels better. The resididual torment from the stab is almost entirely gone, and he is laying on something soft and warm, yet he doesn't feel like himself. His mouth feels very dry, his limbs feel heavy, and his head aches suddenly because his heart has just begun to flutter rapidly in his chest. This feels like an amalgamation of the sensations that had started to drift in like a fog as the hourglass trickled time away. It feels like the clouds have now settled in his body, thick and immovable.

_He's_ _lost_ _his_ _magic_.

He sits up, and his hand rushes to cradle his spinning head, as he looks around with bleary eyes. A familiar figure swims into view.

"Feeling better, little prince?" Hook asks, staring at him from the dining table. Peter sneers at him, shoving off the blanket. He was about to wave his hand to freeze him, assure the Captain of some terrible fate awaiting him, but then he feels cold envelope him and he's reminded, though he had realized only a moment ago, that he does not have magic. He shivers and pulls the blanket back up as Hook's gaze becomes scrutinizing.

"You don't quite seem yourself, lad, are you feeling alright?" The pirate asks in a confusing tone. Pan had expected condescension and glee, but instead the pirate's voice is mysteriously even.

"Better than ever," Pan assures, but his voice quivers in the slightest and he hurriedly continues to cover it up. "Better than your little friends will be next time I see them."

The man chooses to ignore his threat, instead looking at him unimpressed, but then that evens out as well. 

"Bit chillier here than in Neverland," and now he steeples his fingers and leans forward in his chair. "Yet the weather has never seemed a concern for you before." The man mentions this, as though he's offering something. Peter understands this tentative and measured game.

"So what? Neverland is a paradise. It was rather warm there, as I'm sure you recall." Pan laughs, with an annoyed lit, "this must be a cursed place, indeed." 

"If you're cold, why not conjure up another blanket then. Unless of course, you _can't_ ," and he still doesn't seem smug, like Pan would expect, instead he's calm, _certain_. 

Peter forces himself to laugh, "Of course I could," he sneers, "but I'm not going to perform for you as though I'm some magician doing parlor tricks." 

"Ah ah ah," Hook tisks, and at last he smiles, "it's naughty for little boys to lie to adults, Peter." 

" _Peter_ ," the boy thinks, as he shakes now and not from the cold. Hook never calls him that unless he surmizes within him some weakness to be exploited.

_He_ _knows_.

Peter edges back against the wall of the ship, bringing his knees up like he's trying to get away from the pirate and immediately regrets it. He should have gotten closer to him instead, he should have used the opportunity to keep Hook thinking he had his power as long as possible, acted cocky enough that the man would at least wonder. He thinks about attempting it now, but he can't seem to get his body to move, other than to wrap the blanket tighter. He thinks he may now feel something he has maybe never felt before. He thinks he might be _afraid_.

Rising slowly from the chair, with an expression that seems conflicted, Hook lifts a hand towards him and Peter flinches before he can stop himself. The pirate looks wounded by this for some unimaginable reason.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Peter. If that were the case, I could have let Regina kill you by now."

Peter glares at him in suspicion. "Then just what are you planning to do with me, Captain?" he asks, angerier than he'd intended and not even sure why he's upset. The man sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, turning away.

"I don't know." he admits, eyes finding Pan's face again, "I guess just about everyone in Storybrooke has gotten a second chance, why shouldn't you?" and now he laughs a little. "You haven't killed _nearly_ as many people as the evil queen, but I'd wager I'm one of the only people in town right now that's willing to let you keep your life, much less have another go. They're pretty protective of that kid your tried to kill, you see."

"How generous of you," Pan sneers at him from his blanket enshrouded corner, and it turns Hook's expression annoyed. Something familiar, at last.

"It _is_ generous you arrogant little brat." The pirate exclaims. "Let me just remind you that your latest charade resulted in the death of the crocodile. Much obliged to you for that, by the way, though I would have preferred he die by my hand. I'm sure, however, I'm the only person happy he's dead. You've managed to _fantastically_ and _particularly_ piss off every member of the Charming family and it's no secret what a pain in the arse they can be. Is this giving you a pretty clear idea of your situation?" Hook's asks, and his demanding, harsh tone has never made Peter feel so cowed as it currently does. It used to make delighted giggles bubble up in his throat. He shakes his head, as though trying to clear the fog from it.

"So what now? I just live here with you?" Peter questions, trying for disgust.

"See any buses back to Neverland?" The Captain asks in a dry voice and Peter just shows him a sour expression. "Yeah, I thought not."

Hook leans down and pulls off his boots, "Now that that nonsense is settled, move over. It's late and I've barely had a chance to sleep for _days_ thanks to you."

"What?" Peter says in surprise, "You're sleeping here? But _I'm_ sleeping here."

The pirate laughs, "That's _my_ bed, lad. I'd prefer to keep you within sight, but you're welcome to sleep in the crew's quarters, if you don't like it." He continues at the boy's look of shocked offense, "I should inform you, however, that they are woefully uncomfortable. It's cramped, dark, the mattresses are _quite_ lumpy, and I promise you'll hit your head every bloody time you get up."

He is sitting on the bed before Pan has given any sort of answer, and slowly extricating the blanket from around the boy. Peter doesn't move at all at first, but eventually he slowly and cautiously stretches out on the bed, back pressed against the wall. Hook fixes the covers over them, and neither says anything for a time. Pan stares at the back of the man's head and is struck full-force by the absolute strangeness of all this. He was a boy king just a small time ago, and now he's lying on a bed for the first time in as long as he can remember, right next to his former underling, enemy, and ally by turn, feeling tired and something else.

"Hook," Peter says, almost in a whisper, "I'm hungry," and it's no small admission because Peter Pan has never _needed_ to eat before. The Captain goes stiff but doesn't say anything for a second, and the boy thinks perhaps he didn't hear him, but then he pushes the cover off and sits up.

"I'll pick up something from Granny's and come right back." he tells him without turning to look at him. "Do _not_ leave the ship while I'm gone."

Peter chairtably waits until he thinks Hook is far enough away that he, at least, won't see him leave the Jolly Roger, even if he does catch him outside later, and thinks he'll use the time so carelessly given him to explore his new town. It's late in this sleepy little provence, and as Pan walks from the docks and into the township he doesn't meet a soul on his way. All the _adorable_ denizens must be laying down to slumber right about now, and this makes him curious about where his lost boys have gone. The first step in retaking his position has to start with them. He's sure they can can be convinced to rejoin him; he need only make them remember family isn't important, fun is what is important, getting to do whatever you want is important.

He comes up to the first house he sees with lights still on, a little one-floor home with a green roof. The warmly lit windows with their golden glow draw him close before he's actually considered who might be inside. Coincidentally, after checking a few windows, he happens upon a boy's bedroom, now one of his lost boy's abodes, apparently. Tucker was his name, until he changed it to Jacob, after hearing another boy give it up. He was never the most original boy, to be sure, but Peter can't say he blames him. He does make his new friends change their name their very first night in Neverland. How much can he expect?

He _did_ make them do this, he thinks bitterly, but he'll give this subtle becoming back to them when he's regained his power. 

He peers through the window, fully expecting to see a similar bitterness on his subordinate's face. What he actually sees is so far from bitterness it has him jerking back as though reflexively shielding himself from harm. Jacob is being tucked into bed, his new mother pulling up the blankets, and kissing his cheek. Then his new father leans in to do the same, and ruffles his hair. The young boy smiles at this, looking shy and nuzzles into the pillow, appearing more peaceful than Pan has ever seen him. It's insane to Peter, it's beyond reason that he trust these people, and yet, there is that happy smile as the younger drifts seamlessly and nearly immediately into tranquil dreams. He would stir when in Pan's camp, thrash and whine until he finally fell off to sleep when he could no longer keep his eyes open. Here he _smiles_ as he dozes.

This prompts Peter to visit as many other houses as he thinks he can fit in before Hook will reasonably return to the ship. Three other lost boys share the same expression as they are tucked in to bed, sleepy, happy faces that soundlessly fall into the soft reprieve of the night and don't cry out in the darkness, when they think they'll go unnoticed.

Peter considers all this on his way home, no, on his way to Hook's ship, he corrects. They're just in shock, he wishes he could tell himself, but they'd betrayed him before, while still in Neverland. He'd thought they had  _liked_ their lives. That they were happy during the days he's sure of, but maybe when one had time to be idle and think, they were not not so content as when they had some pleasant distraction.

When he arrives back at the ship, Hook is there already, waiting for him, and absolutely livid. That look would have pleased him to no end in the past, and he thought it would again, but he can't help but feel some slight trepidation. 

"I told you not to leave the ship, you ignorant brat!" The Captain says sternly, not quite yelling but close to it. Peter flinches despite himself, but he isn't in the habit of being reprimanded by _anyone_ , much less some dirty pirate. 

"Who asked you, hmm? I don't remember needing _your_ permission to do anything!" Peter snarls back, anger shooing away his fear like light driving away the dark. 

"This isn't Neverland, Peter! Do you know what could have happened if you'd been seen? No one trusts you! Regina is ready to put your head on a spike!" and Hook is yelling now, arms waving in emphatic gestures. 

"So what?" Peter shouts back, "let her try!" 

Hook looks outraged at Pan's rebuttal, and Peter's upset enough that it gives him the nerve to laugh. He thinks that might have been a mistake when the pirate grabs him roughly by the arm and jerks his body closer to him. 

"Don't you understand?! You _aren't_  in charge here! Not only that, you don't even have your magic in this land!" His grip tightens almost painfully on the boy's slight frame, and he grabs his other arm, jerking him again, so that they're face to face. "Without magic, you're just a boy! You could have been hurt!"

"I'm not just a boy, I'm Peter Pan! I'd like to see someone foolish enough to try and hurt me!" Pan shouts, standing on his toes to yell it directly in the pirate's face. He revels in the look of absolute, _acute_ , frustration on Hook's face for all of one moment before he's jerked down by the arm and his breath is knocked out of his lungs when his stomach collides with the man's hard thigh. He's brought his leg up, foot firmly planted on a heavy oak chair. 

"Then allow me to grant your wish," Hook snarls as he brings his hand down in a harsh slap across the boy's upturned bottom, it's resulting smack resonates with its gravity. For, possibly, the first time Pan curses his cleverness as he realizes in an instant what's happening, that he's being- that _Captain_ _Hook_ is- he can't even finish the sentence.

 He tries to right himself, push off the man's leg, but the pirate's stronger than him and he has him pinned against his leg with a heavy arm across his back. Another smack lands and he thrashes, kicks his legs out frantically but it gets him nowhere, and instead earns him an even harder slap, with a hand he swears is somehow large enough to spank his entire arse at once.

"This is what you asked for, Peter. Does it delight you, as you'd hoped, to have your challenge met?" The despicable man questions, his voice still angry, and Pan wonders, with extreme bitterness what _he_ has to be upset about when the sting in his bottom has just begun to make tears prickle in his eyes and he feels his face flush hotter at this. He twists his fingers in the man's trouser leg, clawing against his skin as viciously as he can.

"How dare you," he hisses, but his voice wavers, cracks, and he feels suddenly overwhelmed, humiliated at the show of weakness. Huge tears now roll down his burning cheeks in earnest.

"Stop," the boy tries to demand, but instead the word is a brittle sob, the first of many as the pirate's hand continues its assault, lighting his arse on fire with a prominent sting he tries, with shame, to wiggle away from and cries harder when he can't.

"So now you see. An ordinary boy _can_ be hurt, and that boy should listen to the dashing and kind-hearted pirate who has taken him in, when he tells him _do_ _not_ _leave_ _the_ _boat_. I hope your sore arse will serve as a reminder." Captain Hook informs him, and Pan thinks his tone is a bit sad, but the sound of his own sniffling makes him spiteful even though the man had ceased the offending actions to his backside.

"I'll make you pay for this," he swears as vengefulness as he can with his voice made small and pinched. His threat only makes Hook sigh, apparently annoyed.

"I guess I'm going too easy on you then, darling."

Pan immediately regrets his words after hearing the Captain's, and sinks further into regret and embarrassment when he feels his trousers ripped down. He wouldn't have thought the thin layer of material would make that much of a difference, and as far as the ache goes, it doesn't. The loss of it's meager protection does, however, increase the sting, and far worse it makes the sound of the slap less dulled, sharper, and _louder_. The flush spreads down his neck, across the tips of his ears, and it's that, more than anything that causes the only sounds filling the room to be humiliating smack and now also his own whimpering that's dangerously close to becoming desperate wailing.

How did this happen? Peter Pan _never_ fails. He'd believed that with such absolute certainty that the _spectacular_ failure of his plan had not set in, he was sure he'd find a way to prevail eventually, but each moment of this spanking is swiftly chasing away all hope of that. It's devastating to have that feeling flood him all at once, the feeling of failure, and weakness, and pain, and having, at last, to accept it all. He stops trying to choke back his cries, and instead gives in completely, lets it wrack his frame, as he buries his face in Hook's trouser leg and utterly sobs, mourning his lost magic, and therefore the loss of his very way of life for the first time.

What's going to happen to him now? He never expected to have to fear, to even think, of the future again. If he doesn't have his magic, he has nothing. If he doesn't have his lost boys, he has no one. He's right back to being lost himself; lonely, unloved, and afraid.

He doesn't even realize the spanking has stopped, and his trousers set right, until he's being turned around and lifted into Hook's arms. He instantly moves to twist his fingers into the man's shirt and bury his face against his chest, completely on impulse. He feels himself being carried, but doesn't look up to see where to, though his query is answered shortly when he feels the pirate sit down, and arrange him in his lap. A warm hand encourages his legs to wrap around the man's waist, then moves to do the same with the boys arms around his neck, which Peter readily does, eyes still squeezed tightly shut, and leaking constant tears into the soft black of Hook's shirt.

"Shh," the pirate coos, "hush now, my hard headed little lad. I've got you," Peter hears him promise, as he begins rocking him back and forth in his lap. He feels a blanket wrap around him, and then the Captain's hand dedicates itself fully, to soothing the boy, petting through his hair, running comfortingly up and down his back, and Peter finally stops crying.

"There now, it's not as bad as all that, is it? A lot will change, some of it will be scary, but I'll keep you safe. You don't need to worry."

Pan has never felt like more of a little boy than he did over Hook's knee and now in his lap. In Neverland, sure he felt young and childlike, but it had been so long he'd forgotten this was what being a child meant as well. Dependency, obediance, discipline, and affection. He doesn't feel hated, he feels punished and vulnerable and sorry, and so very young. Perhaps the man's words are true, that perhaps not _all_ will change, and what will he needn't fear quite so much with Hook to protect him.

He suddenly feels exhausted, his hunger and everything else entirely forgotten as the Captain lays them both down on the bed and makes sure Pan is nicely tucked in. He tries his hardest, before sleep can claim him, to focus on Neverland, that he may at least get to visit it in his dreams, but instead he cruelly dreams of nothing. It's only darkness until all at once the black becomes a precipice that Peter is falling over, he flails in surprise, and then there is a flash, and a hook thrusts out of the darkness. He flinches back in fear, expecting it to tear into his skin, but instead it snags in his clothes without even grazing him. The last thing he remembers before he wakes is the Captian's voice saying something indecipherable and the hook pulling at the fabric over his heart dragging him towards a vibrant light.

"Up and at 'em, sweetheart." The Captain says, rudely pulling the covers from his body.

He grins and it's terribly smug, "It's a pirate's life for you."


	2. The Hook that Snags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins adjusting to life aboard the Jolly Roger and, as much as possible, tries to adjust that life to him. The Captain is not so unyielding and he is even reunited with the lost boys, but then his own unexpected emotions get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just go ahead and tell y'all I don't know Anything about sailing. Not great for a story set on a boat, but I tried to either research or be vague enough it wasn't so noticeable. If any sailors or nautical enthusiasts out there notice something incorrect feel free to tell me about it in the comments.

Peter glares up at the man as the sudden brightness stings his eyes, and _wow_  when was the last time someone woke him up? He'd forgotten how annoying it was.

"Swim away, codfish, I'm still sleepy." Peter murmurs, and rolls onto his stomach, snuggling back into the pillow, too comfortable and drowsy to even give his demand much heat. He's sure he's only just drifted off again when a sudden slap across his backside has his eyes springing open. It hurts worse than he thinks it should and heat floods his face and thunders in his ears as he remembers exactly why that is. Aside from- aside from _crying_  in front of Hook, he'd fallen asleep tucked up against the man, not even unhappy to be there.

What in the name of reason had come over him? He could have done _something_ ; slit the man's throat in his sleep, escaped and gone, well, somewhere, he could have at least been plotting!

"That lick was a warning, lad. Aboard my ship, when the Captain gives a command, it's to be followed."

Peter sits up quickly, glaring even harder at the man than before, and gets to his feet as ruefully as one can make the simple act of getting out of bed. Then his stomach rumbles and he remembers why none of his earlier plans to kill or leave the pirate would have been wise. He needs him.

The Captain smirks at him a little and places a white paper bag on the table, somewhat greasy around the bottom. He moves over to Peter and places a hand on his shoulder, turning him back towards the bed.

"First we make the bed. I suppose we'll make it a rule the last one in it makes it up." Hook calmly informs him, as he grabs the the edge of the wrinkled sheet with his one hand.

"Why," Peter asks, a little confused, but mostly petulant.

"Well you can't very well make it up with someone in it now can you, Peter?" The man asks with a little chuckle, only a tad on this side of snide but the boy bristles at the use of his name.

"I _mean_ , Captain Moron, why would we make it at all?" He demands with evident disdain, and only half-regrets it when he's pushed face first into the bed and gets a couple slaps to his bottom in quick secession.

" _You_  make the bed because this is my ship, and I said so. _I_ make the bed because I'm a gentleman, and it looks nice." He says, giving him another couple of smacks that make tears prickle in his eyes.

"Besides, you never know when you might want to entertain a lady guest." The pirate adds, letting him up and ruffling his hair. Pan looks at him in surprised affront and bats his hand away, but the Captain only chuckles some more.

"It's really not wise to fight me on every little thing, darling." Hook warns with a measured look, "Now have a seat at the table. I know you're starving and I'm pretty famished myself."

The boy continues to glare daggers at the pirate, but he does seat himself at the table, stomach growling again at the smell of the food. He winces a little as he does, and shifts around on the hard chair. A knowing chuckle drifts across the table to him and he has to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that would get him into trouble. Right now he only cares about the delicious scent wafting from the inconspicuous bag.

When the thing is opened and two biscuits are placed on a plate, as well as two slices of bacon, and a sausage link, that is slid across the table to him, he's surprised to see this is all it is. He's not sure what he'd been imagining, but from the smell it had definitely seemed more extraordinary than these common items. He frowns a bit in disappointment but he's still extremely hungry so he picks up the sausage first, and takes a huge bit.

"This _can't_ be normal food," he thinks as his eyes grow wide in wonder. Flavor explodes across his tongue in delicious warming swirls, that nearly make him groan with how good it is. He chews quickly, eager to take another bite, and when he swallows that lovely warmth spreads into his stomach, but then a sickening, chilling thought enters his head, that almost sends it back up. "What if it really can't be this good? What if Hook enchanted it somehow?"

Peter pushes up from the table with a furious expression. Hadn't the pirate said he wouldn't hurt him? Why had he blindly believed something so stupid? He's shaking and almost crying for some reason he can't explain even to himself.

"Woah, Peter, what's wrong?" Hook asks, hurrying up from his own seat and coming around the table, hand up, palm facing him like he's approaching a scared animal that might attack.

"How did you enchant the food? Did the evil queen help you?" Peter questions in a quivering shout.

"Enchant-? What-? What are you talking about, Peter? The foods not enchanted." He tells him, confused, but he sounds sincere. Then again he'd sounded sincere last night when he said he'd keep him safe.

He sniffles a bit, "Then why does it taste like that? Why does it taste so-" he trails off, not sure how to explain it.

"So what, Peter?" Hook asks, brow furrowed now, perhaps in worry. "There's nothing wrong with the food, I swear on my honor. Look," he says picking up Peter's abandoned sausage and taking a bite of it himself. "See? It's just normal food I picked up from Granny's this morning before I woke you."

Peter looks stunned at this information. Hook must not be lying if he would eat it, but for some reason he still can't get his emotions back under control, and his eyes cloud in tears he has to consciously force back with great effort. The pirate approaches him slowly as he's focused on this unreasonably difficult undertaking, and wraps his arms around him.

"I already said I'm not going to hurt you, Peter." He assures, delicately running his fingers through the boy's hair. "You might not be innocent by any stretch of the imagination, but you're still a child. I won't let harm befall you, especially not by my hand." The tension in Pan's body eases slightly at this, and he thinks he should really push the man off him now, maybe go back to eating and pretend none of this happened, but instead he goes willingly when the Captain gingerly takes his hand and pulls him back to his chair. Hook sits first, and tugs Peter down, positioning him across his lap. He picks up the bacon, clumsily breaking off a piece.

"Never by my hand," he swears as he he brings the food to the boy's mouth. Peter feels his face heat, and he's not entirely sure why, but he takes the proffered treat when its held against his lip. The bacon, he thinks, might be even better than the sausage; certainly as good at least, and he licks his lips once he's swallowed, chasing every last bit of deliciousness. He makes a contemplative sound as he tries to remember just why he'd stopped eating in Neverland. He can't recall exactly, but he supposes food simply seemed to lose its flavor after he'd gained magic, so he'd seen no point in continuing the act, and given it up entirely.

"What is it?" Hook asks, bringing another piece of bacon to Pan's mouth. The boy chews slowly, letting himself savor it before swallowing to answer.

"Nothing. I guess I just," he pauses, licking his lips again, "I guess I forgot what food was like."

Peter thinks the smile his comment causes on Hook's face is fond, for whatever reason, and he sort of likes that look on him. He blinks a couple times, confused at himself. It might make him easier to manipulate, surely that was all.

"So you like it then?" The pirate asks him still smiling, and bringing more food to his lips. Smiling back at Hook, despite himself, he takes his hand keeping it near his mouth after taking the food, "Yes, it's really good." He says and licks the man's fingers, quirking his brow at the Captain's resulting look of vague discomfort. He coughs slightly as he asks, "How would like your salty scone? Butter or jam?"

"Both," Pan says without hesitation, settling himself more comfortably in Hook's lap, and throwing his arm over his shoulder, which makes the man's laugh but arch his own eyebrow.

"Don't get used to this, lad," the Captain tells him, but as Peter moves the wonderfully sweet and savory bite of food Hook has just fed him around in his mouth, he thinks he _could_ get used to this. He smirks at Hook as he runs his tongue across his lip again, and the man's back to appearing briefly uncomfortable before he rolls his eyes and moves Peter off his lap. The boy scowls and crosses his arms over his chest at this, but Hook just laughs as he settles into his own chair and starts back on his breakfast.

"Don't stand on ceremony, boy, I know you want to eat the rest of that. There's more in the bag if you want. When we've finished eating I'll show you around the ship." He sneers at Hook for good measure, but does finish his delectable breakfast and even gets two more sausages and another biscuit from the bag, devouring them all with a focus he's never given the task before, and basking in the pleasant tastes in every bite.

Hook, indeed, shows him around the ship and Peter allows it even though he's actually been over the Jolly Roger many times; it was simply done without the Captain's knowledge. It's mostly a bore for him but he does find that the crew's quarters, when faced with the thought of actually sleeping there, give him a dejected feeling, dark and dreary as they are and closed off from the stars. He's been so exhausted for his entire duration on the pirate's ship that thus far he hasn't even seen the twinkling, mischievous things that used to occasion as his companions, but he thinks if he were to lay on his back on the bed in Hook's cabin he could easily spot them. A crestfallen weariness over takes him as he wonders if he might even be able to see his second star to the right.

Before he is able to sink too far in melancholy, however, a hand claps against his shoulder then slides up his neck to ruffle his hair and he becomes distracted with his indignation. He smacks the man's hand away but a tiny smile finds its way to his lips as he smooths his hair back down and trails after the man leading him back up on deck.

The sun is shining brightly and its warmth beating down on his skin serves as a pleasant echo of the heat of Neverland as he stands next to Hook at the helm, the pirate describing with casual fondness whatever sailing instructions happen to come to mind. There is no order or method to his descriptions, but the man seems overcome with a calm happiness Peter has never seen before. He speaks in nautical terms that the boy swears nearly tickle his ears with their intimacy; they seem such a part of the pirate that he vows never to use them, as if doing so would be too friendly. The warm wind of the late afternoon brushes across his face and through his hair as Hook talks about the best ways to maneuver the ship to their compliance. It reminds Peter somewhat of flying, and it becomes a conscious effort to keep himself annoyed. He finds his situation so surreal that it actually seems more like a dream, and that feeling allows him to enjoy himself, it even normalizes his own bizarre behavior and Captain Hook's complete change in attitude towards him. Sailing around on the pirate's ship and seeing him peaceful and content, almost feeling a touch of those things himself, doesn't appear as strange when he thinks of it like that. Dreams, after all, are usually out of one's control. A lightness washes over him as he ponders on that.

They end up spending the entire day in the same manner, the man coaxing and nagging Pan to take the wheel himself (which he finally does with a petulant promise to sail it directly in to the pier). Hook laughs it off but he does look a little nervous whenever the boy steers the ship in that direction and it pleases Peter that he can still make the Captain look like that. He even laughs when Hook takes the wheel back with a weary look, as the sun is setting, and sails them back to port to drop anchor. When the first stars of dusk become visible he realizes with a start that he hasn't once thought of trying to regain his magic, of trying to get back to Neverland, or even of trying to get his lost boys back. Before he can get too far in abusing himself over this, the Captain interrupts his train of thought.

"We had kind of a late breakfast, are you hungry lad?" Hook asks as he opens the door to his quarters and ushers the boy inside. Peter licks his lips and smiles. His main distraction being removed from his presence, even for a short while, would be a good opportunity for him to think. And plan.

"Yes. Fetch me something like the food this morning." Pan says as he throws himself on the bed and crosses his legs, "something sweet too."

Hook looks at him with raised eyebrows but a slight upturn of his lips. "You wanna try that again, little boy?"

Peter leans back, pulling the covers up with happy fists and giggles, watching the sheets flutter back down into a crumpled pile before he grins up at the pirate. He really does want him to leave but with the realization that Captain Hook had somehow tricked him into playing nice all day comes a desire to misbehave.

"No." The boy coos and cocks his head to the side, eyes twinkling.

The man arches his eyebrow at him now, instead, and frowns. It doesn't do much to dampen the impish youth's attitude at first. Then, unfortunately, the pirate starts to roll up his sleeves and it makes Peter drop his playfulness immediately. His eyebrows knit closer together and he can hardly be blamed if his upper lip happens to tick in an unpleasant way.

"Fine. What do you want me to say?" Peter asks as he rolls his eyes.

"In civilized conversation we tend to use "please," Peter." The man informs him dryily. Pan wants to remind him that they, neither have them, have been particularly _civil_ in the entire span of their centuries long relationship but it hardly seems worth the argument. The death of his crocodile must have done a great deal to quell the tumultuous waves in the pirate's darkened heart if he's back to being polite. Sighing in exasperation, he concedes.

"Alright then, _please_ fetch me some food and a sweet."

"Much better, darling." Hook says and rewards him with a pat on the head that is quickly swatted away. Once the man has left, with a chuckle, Peter feels a little pull to go after him, as though he'd attached them with a string before leaving. He even goes so far as to actually check that this is not the case. Finding nothing, however, he reclines on the Captain's soft bed and settles in to think.

The beginnings of a plan have only just formed in his mind when the Captain returns with his dinner. What Hook has brought him this time is just as good as the food this morning (the sweet, sticky caramel candies he'd returned with being especially good) and they eat in what Pan would have him believe is companionable silence. He even says "thank you" when he's finished. It makes the man smile, and that makes the boy smirk, though he doesn't let him see.

By the time they've finished dinner, washed up, and Hook has dressed for bed, Peter is ready to test his loosely defined strategy. Hook has spent far too great a time influencing his thoughts and feelings, it's time for Pan to reclaim his proper place as the manipulator in their relationship.

"Hook, do you have something else I could sleep in? My clothes aren't very comfortable," the boys asks as he tugs at the collar of his tunic and looks at him with entreating eyes. Hook hums in thought and draws closer to the bed, pulling open a draw underneath it. He rummages around a bit and drags out a large black long-sleeved shirt.

"This should do," he says and tosses him the dark fabric. Peter catches it and smoothes it against his hands. It's light and soft and he thinks with pleasure that it actually will be more comfortable, even if that isn't his true goal.

"Thank you, Hook," Pan says as he pulls off his tunic. The pirate coughs and turns around to reorganize the open drawer and set it right.

"You could call me Killian, you know." Hook says, without turning back to address him. The boy blushes. He can't call Captain Hook that, he thinks! It's much too personal and dangerously close to affectionate; the thought alone makes a weird sensation swim through his body. Then, however, a grin stretches slowly across Pan's face. " _This will be easier than I thought."_

"Killian," he sighs quietly as he moves onto the bed and wiggles under the covers, hoping his voice was sweeter and less awkward than he felt. The Captain looks rather as though he wished he hadn't asked, but then he shakes his head and grunts a sort of laugh. He doesn't say anything, either, as he situates himself under the blankets next to Peter. The imp lets the moment stretch long before he tugs at the man's sleeve.

"I'm cold, Killian," he murmurs softly against his ear. Hook does a little jerk at that sits back up a bit.

"I don't think I have a spare blanket. Perhaps more clothes?" He asks, beginning to get up.

"Then I'm sure I'll be too hot. Here," he says and snuggles into the pirate's side, resting his head on his shoulder, and gripping lightly at the fabric of the man's shirt over his chest, "this will have to do." At first the Captain is a little stiff, but he soon relaxes and even pulls him a little closer and leaves his arm around him. The boy smiles to himself when Hook's breathing has evened out and he turns his head just a little to gaze up at the stars sparkling down at him, visible through the windows of the infamous pirate ship, the Jolly Roger.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next few days Pan is on his best behavior even though he encounters many situations that try his patience. After that first morning he always contrives to get out of making up the bed by waking before the Captain and then he goes out on deck to sit in the sun. He had thought of going off-ship to explore while the pirate slept but the mortifying possibility of Hook catching him at it and consequently _punishing_ him in front of anyone keeps him firmly anchored to the ship. If things work out to his satisfaction he won't need to go and find what can be lured instead, anyway. He shares, pleasantly, in the meals the man brings him and Hook continues teaching Peter how to sail. It blooms into more complicated instructions and greater freedom with them as he learns the craft easily, "a natural" the pirate says looking proud. It becomes more difficult, physically, hoisting sails and scaling rigging, but it gives him something to occupy his time and he thinks, connivingly, it also endears him to the Captain. Every time Peter will do something well, or without complaint, Hook beams at him and ruffles his hair. It makes him blush each time, and sets his heart to beating faster in an irritating fashion he can't explain but it simultaneously does just what he hoped it would. Captain Hook is beginning to trust him. It probably doesn't hurt that he spends every night practically draped over him. Storybrooke gets cold at night.

One morning he pretends not to hear the pirate calling him to breakfast. Instead he puts on his best frown and drawn eyebrows and waits for him to ask what the matter is, as he stares out at the sea. As he expected the man approaches him slowly and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Peter?" He asks, and Pan can only just stop himself from smiling at his success.

"It's quiet on the ship. Neverland was almost never quiet." He sighs and casts his eyes down looking as despondent as possible. "I miss having my friends around." It is voiced as a whispered confession with careful avoidance of referring to them as the "lost boys." He looks up at Hook with hopeful eyes to see if his plan has worked but the Captain's conflicted expression leaves him wondering for the moment. He gives the boy's shoulder a squeeze before removing his hand and leaning on the side of the ship. He doesn't say anything for awhile and Pan begins to wonder if he made a mistake asking so soon, but at last the pirate speaks.

"It'll be a tough sell in town. I'm sure there's not a person in Storybrooke who hasn't heard of you by now. Let me talk to Emma and see what I can do. She's a reasonable lass when you're not trying to kill her cub." He says finally, smiling at him and pulling him against his chest in a fleeting cuddle. Peter can't help but laugh and smile, his usual annoyance absent because he has just become victorious.

"Thank you, Killian." Peter says bashfully and turns away with a wicked gleam in his eye as he saunters in to have his breakfast.

The very next day finds Pan being woken up early by Hook tickling his ear.

"Cut it out," the boy mumbles grumpily as he blindly swats at his ear, "you ass." Hook pinches his cheek and Peter groans.

"Are you sure you want to be talking to me like that when I've gone to all the trouble of arranging for your mates to come over?"

Pans eyes spring open at this and he feels suddenly elated despite just waking up. He is positively beaming at Hook now regardless of whether or not the man actually knows its true nature.

"Really Hook?! They're visiting?" Peter asks as he instinctively surges up and wraps his arms around the Captain's neck. He blinks, a little confused at his sincerity, but then again he's genuinely pleased at the pirate's aptitude at playing a pawn. The man seems rather shocked at his behavior but does eventually clap him on the back and laugh.

"Yes lad, really. I convinced Emma to let them come over for a few hours this afternoon, so go ahead and get dressed, they should be here a little after breakfast." Hook says, walking over to the table and doling out some eggs onto two plates. Peter yawns and smiles as he stretches. He isn't even bothered about making the bed, his thoughts bent completely toward this afternoon when he will finally be able to see his lost boys and convince them to rejoin under his command. His magic was of a peculiar kind even before whatever interference being stabbed with the dark one's blade caused. It relies on belief, and Pan thinks as he sits down at the table, believing he can be Peter Pan again will be much easier surrounded by wild, untamed, boyish youth than by the singular company and authority of a one-handed pirate. He feels a sort of wistfulness at the thought of eventually leaving Hook but, he figures, with his magic back he could always just force, manipulate, or cajole him into returning to Neverland with him. " _If returning is even possible"_ the boy thinks with worry he consciously keeps at a distance. If not, he can at least use magic to improve circumstances here.

"How did you convince Emma to let this happen?" Peter asks through a mouthful of warm fluffy, yellow eggs.

"I'm not going to lie, it did take some maneuvering," Hook replies and fixes Pan with a serious stare. "She's still not too keen on you, as you can well imagine, but I pointed out that you're not going anywhere. Eventually you'll _all_ have to make nice." The man puts special emphasis on "all" and Peter nearly rolls his eyes. He certainly doesn't intend to be "nice" to the group of precious little heroes who played at being such gnawing, pestering thorns in his side. Not when he's back in control at least.

"It didn't hurt that you're apparently not the only naughty little boy who's had a bit of trouble adjusting to the idea of having rules." Here Hook smirks and Peter sticks out his tongue. "She agreed to let us teach them how to sail after I assured her of the importance of giving a young man something to focus on and an opportunity to learn self-discipline." Peter smiles and tries to hide his disgust; he truthfully finds sailing with the pirate fun but hearing it described that way is absolutely ruining it. Hook, however, does not return his smile. Rather he sets his fork down and looks at him very seriously.

"You understand if you give Ms. Swan, or myself, or anyone else for that matter, a reason to be suspicious of you it will be a very long time until this is allowed to happen again. You need to show us you're not going to try and maim, injure, or deceive anyone, love."

Peter nods and smiles his most assuring smile. "Of course, Killian."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

A string of boys walk curiously but cautiously up the ramp to the Jolly Roger. Peter can sense their trepidation but then _something_ brought them here; either fear or loyalty. The boy finds that a sudden bitterness, or perhaps anger, seeps into him, something sharp and jagged but he pushes the unexpected feeling down. He has a very specific purpose for his little play date and he's not about to squander it.

"Ahoy there!" Hook calls waving as the first one steps on deck. Peter laughs quietly to himself when the boy startles a little at this. He supposes Captain Hook suddenly being friendly must disquiet them, as well, but then he smiles and returns the man's wave, somewhat nervously. Peter frowns at this. Then again, their propensity to blindly trust, he reminds himself, is to his very great advantage so he probably shouldn't fault them for it even if it does show them as stupid. He doesn't say anything as they file in, forming a huddled group in front of the pirate and himself. They all look a little guilty; fidgeting or twitching hands, knit together eyebrows, or awkward, bashful smiles. It pleases Peter and he smiles at them.

"Hello boys." He says calmly and watches, somewhere between pride and offense, as the guilt turns to worry. The offense overwhelms the former when Hook puts a hand on his shoulder and it somehow looks to soothe his one-time friends. It's going to be harder to entreat them back to his ranks if they persist in apparently having greater faith in a pirate with a hook for a hand than in himself.

"You don't need to look so upset. I'm not mad at any of you for wanting to leave Neverland." He forces himself to laugh and brighten his smile, "it was an opportunity for a new adventure. How could anyone blame you?" This appears to put them more at ease but Pan thinks it's probably better to change the subject.

"Speaking of adventure, Hook here has offered to teach you all how to sail," Peter says with what he knows to be convincing enthusiasm. Around half look intrigued with the idea already, but the others still display signs of being distracted by whatever useless and disobliging emotions they're caught up on, so he continues.

"If I'd known how much fun it was I'd have stolen Hook's ship back in Neverland," the boy says with a laugh and a smirk at the pirate's resulting frown. The promise of fun, accompanied by his usual bravado, is what finally convinces everyone to relax as they begin to murmur and giggle quietly amongst themselves. Pan, happy about the facility with which he was able to reassure them, looks over to the man next to him and nods.

Hook takes over then, happily giving them all different tasks and bidding the younger ones to follow him to the wheel where, after safely sailing them to open waters, he lets them take turns sailing the ship. It annoys Peter every time he looks over and sees the Captain smiling at them, but he doesn't have time to focus on petty feelings he can't explain, he has bigger plans. He walks over to a group of the older boys and helps them tie off the rope they're handling.

"Storybrooke is pretty boring, wouldn't you say?" Pan asks, and they laugh and agree.

"They said I had to start _school_ in the fall! Can you believe that?" A tan young man says, glowingly, as he runs his hand through his neatly cut hair. Peter doesn't think he looks nearly as disgusted as he should, instead he actually looks _happy_  at the thought.

"My mum told me the same," a smaller boy, around thirteen, pipes up while Pan tries to recall his name. "At first I told her there was no way I was going, but then, umm-" he trails off blushing, as though he's said too much. Peter quirks his eyebrow as the little group exchanges sheepish glances, all seeming to know why he'd stopped speaking.

"Then what?" Pan asks when it becomes evident no one else will. Thomas, he's just remembered, gives a nervous chuckle and rubs at his freckled arm.

"Well, the lady that took me in is pretty strict. I get-" he trails off again and Peter is beginning to lose his patience but thankfully he continues shortly after. "She, er, punishes me if I don't listen to what she says." The boys all laugh off the resulting awkwardness, even Peter as he finally realizes what Tom didn't want to say, his grin becoming sharp by the end.

"Don't you miss when there was no one to tell you "no." The imp questions smoothly, fully expecting to hear praises sung for Neverland, and woeful regrets at leaving it. What he hears in its place is a strained laugh as they all look away from him.

Y-yeah, that was fun, and I don't like when she scolds me, but she's really nice. She bought me this thing that makes it look like there's all these fish swimming around in my bedroom (Pan hears a particular note of pride as he says My Bedroom) and she'll make whatever I like for dinner. Anything I ask!" The boys all laugh at his simplicity and voice their agreement, or add some sweet thing their new parents have done for _them_. Peter manages to force a smile but he's sure it's very grim, and he walks away without giving any kind of rebuttal.

He drifts around the ship after that, hoping to hear dissension, plans to run away, bitter disappointment with their new home, even grumbled complaints about a too-early bedtime. None of this, however, reaches his anticipating ears, and what does settles him into a deeply irascible mood. There's no chance of winning them over, especially magic-less as he is, when they're all so pleased with their _precious_ little lives here. They talk and laugh with each other as merrily as he's ever seen them, recounting first impressions and new toys, houses with pet dogs and playing catch. It all serves to turn his stomach, or perhaps turn isn't the best word, he thinks as he places himself out of earshot of the lot of them, leaning against the side of the ship, it's more like a pit is forming.

Looking over at the Captain he finds he's still jovially droning on about his passion and sees him give one of the boys a proud pat on the back, his expression similar to the one he shows Pan when he's done something well. He snarls and pushes himself up. If niceness doesn't work, and honestly when has it ever been worth its use, then he'll do what he does best. He'll tempt them back to his side by reminding them how much fun it is to be _bad_. Consequences be damned.

In the end it isn't even difficult, and it's certainly no hardship on him to inspire such behavior. All it takes is a few mischievous whispers on a giggling voice into the right ears and soon little factions are rowdy with laughter as a sail billows down and someone suddenly drops anchor. Peter joins their laughter as the ship lurches and turns to seek out Hook. The man is glaring at him suspiciously but doesn't come over to confront him about anything, instead directing the boys nearest him to presumably right the sail or see to the anchor. Peter has a sly grin as he slinks closer so that he can hear him, maybe convince one of the younger boys he's talking with to let himself into the Captain's quarters. As he approaches he sees Hook beam down at the boy and ruffle his hair, and something bursts into flames inside him. The pirate walks away happily and the boy, leaning over the rail of the ship as he is, well, Peter can hardly be blamed for coming up behind him and giving him a little push. The kid yelps in surprise and flails but it's too late. He's already over the side of the boat.

Pan smirks and jerks his head quickly to catch the Captain's reaction. As he'd hoped the man is staring at him, absolutely livid, but after that first moment he doesn't spare him so much as a glance. In a flash the pirate is beside him, shouldering him out of the way and casting down a life preserver. Pan scoffs and moves irritably to the side.

"It's not like he can't swim." He mutters sourly. The other boys' reactions, however, lighten his spirits. They all crowd around where he and Hook are, laughing, and a few of the older ones clap him on the back. The pirate doesn't say a word as he signals for a couple other boys to grab the rope and together they tow the kid slowly towards deck. By the time they've hauled him up everyone is laughing, even Philip, the boy he pushed over (though his is mostly awkward and embarrassed), everyone except Hook. He pulls Philip close even drenching as he is to make sure he's alright and Pan gets the impulse to push them _both_  over this time. As soon as the pirate is satisfied the boy is okay his fiery gaze turns back to Peter, and the devilish side of him basks in it.

"It was just a bit of fun," the youth simpers and laughs, happy to have Hook's attention back where it belongs, and his words deepen the pirate's frown in a way Pan very much enjoys. Well, he enjoys it until the man practically stomps over to him, catching him by the ear, and drags him towards his quarters. Peter blushes as the other boys look on, completely stunned and noticeably awkward. A large hand pushes him through the entry way and he hears the door slam shut before he's even turned around.

"What the hell was that about, Peter?" The Captain asks, somewhere between outrage and exasperation.

"I already told you," Pan says in challenge, and leans into Hook's face to remind him, " _Fun_." The next thing he knows he's face down on the dining table, with the man's arm pressed harshly across his back, his weight heavy against him.

"Well then, _Peter_ , you can decide when this is over, whether or not the amusement was worth it," the Captain says and jerks the boy's trousers down. Pan thrashes at this but only manages to make them slip further down his legs and bunch at the top of his boots. Surely the pirate can't be thinking of doing this when his lost boys are right outside.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid ass?!" Peter yells, near frantic as he tries to push Hook off him. He manages to throw him back for an instant but he's back on him the next, pressing him down harder, almost laying over him.

"I should think that would be obvious, little boy. I warned you this morning about behaving yourself," the pirate says and then a large hand slaps down on his bare arse making him yelp. He grits his teeth together as hard as he can, swearing that'll be the last sound Hook gets out of him and he maintains that vow, most impressively, through the next few smacks as well.

"I knew you were behind that foolishness with the sail and the anchor, but I was willing to let it slide," Hook continues, his voice angry and disapproving, bringing his hand down even harder across his flesh and Peter starts to squirm, little whimpers that he can't hold back begin escaping him. Tears swell in his eyes as he fears he won't be able to stay quiet and his cheeks burn at the thought. He desperately wants to insult and berate the man but he's afraid of what might come out if he opens his mouth. The sting in his arse steals his thoughts, anyway, it and his determination not to cry become the only things he can focus on, but then Hook brings his hand down four times in the exact same place and wetness finally spills down his cheeks. He groans, angrier at himself, even than he is at the pirate, for the moment and hides his face in his arms. It's been a losing battle straight from the beginning, but it's like a dam that's sprung a leak; once it starts he can't hold it back and the accursed pirate doesn't stop spanking him until he's sobbing aloud and his sleeve is damp under his face.

"What on earth were you thinking pushing that boy off the boat?" The Captain demands and punctuates it with a slap across the place where his back side meets his thigh.

"That you liked him better!" Peter exclaims, voice brittle, and hardly knowing what he's saying himself. Hook's hand stops immediately and Pan feels him release him but he stays as he is across the table and doesn't so much as bring his head up.

"That you liked him better and you'd leave me." He chokes out, undoubtedly muffled but the pirate must hear him regardless because he pulls the boy to face him, his expression stricken. Peter looks up at him, sniffling, and he's angry and he's embarrassed, but he's mostly desperate. He reaches up and twists his hands in the man's hair, wanting to pull at it hard enough to hurt him, as he looks him in the eyes and says, "you _can't_. You're _mine_." Not being quite brave enough to see the man's reaction, he releases his hair and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in the other's neck. At first Hook just stands there, completely still and Peter thinks no matter his receptiveness, he is _not_ letting go, but then, just like the last time he puts his arm around him and runs his hand soothingly through the boy's hair.

"It's okay Peter," he says quietly, "I'm not going to leave you." Pan doesn't do anything to show he's heard him but the words put him more at ease and he relaxes slightly, realizing at that moment he's been shaking.

"As far as the other thing goes," he pauses and chuckles, but Pan is just as anxious to hear his answer, "I think one brat in my life is quite enough." Peter smiles the tiniest bit and hums a small sound of approval. The Captain waits until the shivering stops to pull away from him a bit then he picks him up, and the boy thinks he's going to take him over to the bed like last time, but instead he walks them over to a corner of the room. Then he sets him down on his feet and ruffles his hair.

"I get why you pushed him in the ocean now, but just because you're upset doesn't mean you can just send people on unannounced swimming expeditions," Hook says and grabs his shoulder turning him to face the corner.

"So until I sail us back to port and send the lads home, you're going to stand in this corner and think about why sabotaging my boat and plunging your mate into the sea might not have been fantastic ideas." Peter blinks at him confused, and tries to bend down to pull up his trousers but the Captain grips the neck of his tunic and pulls him back up.

"With your trousers _down_ ," Hook informs him, and the boy's cheeks flame anew. "Only good little lads get trouser privileges," he adds chuckling, "you'll probably be more comfortable like that anyway."

Peter growls and let's his head fall against the wall and closes his eyes, so he hears rather than sees the pirate walk to the door and plans, obviously, to set his trousers right the second he hears it close but Hook it would seem, has anticipated him. He turns his head in the slightest to watch him go and just before leaving Hook turns back to him and says, smiling, "I come back and find them up and you'll be in for a second round, love." Peter blushes harder but doesn't say anything as the pirate finally makes his exit and he even, begrudgingly, does leave the trousers down.

It's _ages_  before the man finally comes back and Peter has had more than enough time to reflect on his frankly, embarrassing behavior, though he spent most of that time thinking up verbal abuse he should have hurled at the pirate earlier and resenting that, because he's sure Hook won't be letting the lost boys visit again (and Pan thinks it's just as well, if any of them caught on that Hook sp- that Hook punished him, he's sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pushing every single one off that ship or worse) that he effectively has even less of a plan to get his magic back now than ever before. He thinks that should upset him more than it does but he brushes his hand through his hair the way Hook had done and doesn't feel so bitter about it. When the pirate finally comes back, it's with food, and Peter's nose picks up, something sugary.

"Good lad," Hook says smiling and gestures with his head toward Peter's feet. "You can go ahead and pull them up now." Peter is happy to comply for once but frowns at the feeling of the material dragging over his heated skin, and he hears Hook stifle a laugh.

"I got a treat for you." Hook tells him, playfully swinging a pretty pink bag in front of him, and Peter eyes it greedily, grabbing for it, but the pirate jerks it out of reach with a smirk. "But before you get it, you've got a sail to rig up."

Peter rolls his eyes but accommodatingly gets to work without putting up an argument. Getting it back up, as it turns out, is a lot harder than taking it down and the pirate does nothing to help him, only stands there watching in amusement as he struggles to get the thing seaworthy again. By the time he is finally finished he's tired, his muscles are sore, and his patience has worn thin. Doing things without magic is a lot more taxing than he'd thought, but when he is, at last, back on deck and looking up at the billowing, white cloth he feels rather proud of himself. He grumbles, somewhat, at thinking that but reminds himself that he was promised compensation for this bit of work as he drags himself back into Hook's quarters. When he arrives, he sees the captain has already laid out his dinner for him, but by his plate he sees also, a delicate little white cake fitted up with sliced strawberries. He licks his lips, thinking it looks absolutely delicious, and seats himself at the table but winces as he does so. It's not terribly painful, but he squirms in displeasure and can't quite find a position, on the hard wooden chair, that doesn't make him uncomfortable. Across the table from him the Captain laughs.

"Is something the matter, darling," he asks with a cheeky grin. Pan looks at him, clearly irritated, with his eyebrow quirked, but then his expression slides into a smirk. He pushes his dishes across the table and stands to come around himself, his fork in his hand. He notes, with a chuckle that it makes the man look a little worried and he pushes his chair back from the table like he might need to get up in a hurry, as though he's thinking Peter might stab him with the thing. The boy hands it to him instead and now the pirate looks confused, but diverted. Peter gives him a coy quirk of his lips and promptly seats himself across the man's lap.

"No. Nothing's the matter," he says, and gestures for Hook to get busy. The Captain laughs but does oblige him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

That night, after they've dressed for bed, Peter is sitting at its foot and rolls his shoulders with a groan.

"My body is all sore now, and it's your fault," he informs the pirate, and smacks him on the arm. Hook looks at him, extremely unimpressed with his complaint, evidentially.

"Whose fault is it exactly, my impetuous little troublemaker?" He asks, as he pulls the covers back.

"You could have helped, at least," the boy mutters acrimoniously, rubbing at his back.

"Is the great and terrible Peter Pan really whining at me?" The Captain asks with a chuckle and pushes his hand threw his hair with a roguish smirk that gives the boy a strange feeling but mostly he finds his comment annoying. He frowns and resolutely turns his back on the irritating man.

"Don't pout, dear," Hook teases, before pulling the boy to middle of the bed on his stomach and straddling his legs. Peter makes a disgruntled sound and slaps absently at the man's leg without bothering to remove his head from the pillow.

"It's a bit awkward, what with the one-handedness," the pirate says, presumably in explanation, and pushes the heel of his hand firmly but gently up the length of Peter's back, only to repeat the action. He finds the Captain's motions unusual, but it feels nice and eases some of the tension he hadn't even known he was carrying. Hook switches to rubbing small circles into his upper back and squeezing in a pleasing, repetitive fashion at his shoulders and neck, and Peter feels his muscles relax, his body practically melting under the pirate's ministrations. Sighing happily, the boy tucks his arms under the pillow and turns his face so that it's not as squished in the bolstered cotton. The new position makes the kneading Hook is doing to his shoulder blade even better and he lets out a small sound of pleasure, feeling comfortable and sleepy. The Captain's hand suddenly halts making Peter whine in complaint. When he resumes, with the other shoulder blade Peter moans his consent a little louder this time and again the man pauses.

"Killian?" Pan sighs in question.

"I think I've spoiled you quite enough for today, lad," Hook replies and moves off him to sit with his legs over the side of the bed. "Besides, my arm's had a pretty tough day as well." Peter makes a vaguely irritated sound at this remark, but pulls the blanket up around him and decides he'd rather snuggle into the pillow than bother with snark. Hook stretches out on the bed next him, only about halfway under the covers, with his back to him. The boy thinks it a little strange, as he's taken to mostly sleeping on his back, but it isn't a thread worth following when he's warm and cozy and tired as he is. A short time later, however, it's brought back to his attention. The pirate shifts on the bed next to him, turning from one side to his other multiple times (in a rather bothersome fashion that keeps tugging the blanket so that his left side isn't covered) and finally settles on his back with a sigh. He lays there stiffly for a moment then clears his throat.

"Do you want to talk about what you said earlier?" The Captain asks with obvious reluctance. Peter blushes and tenses up for a second, but then he lays his head on Hook's chest and picks up the man's arm, placing it around him.

" _Never_ ," the boy says, and hides his smile against Killian's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's gonna get punished next chapter too with much less angst probably. Also SO sorry for how Ridiculously, and Hilariously late this is, Java1! I hope you'll forgive it's extreme tardiness, since it does at least exist now. :) I tried to just bang out a semi-fun one shot for this, but it just Refused to have no plot. I hope you like it, and it's close to what you wanted!


End file.
